hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Series Timeline
Hogan's Heroes was designed to be an entertaining television series, not a visual history lesson. Even so, many of those involved in its creation, writing, acting, and production were well schooled in World War II history. It should come as no surprise, then that one can draw rough parallels between series episodes and actual historical events in World War II. There are many references to famous battles (El Alamein, Stalingrad, Normandy), to wartime historical figures (Hitler, Rommel, Kesselring, de Gaulle, Churchill), and important wartime technological developments (German rockets, the American atomic bomb, Japanese kamikazes, etc.). It is possible, using these and other references within the series itself, to sort out how the series episodes occur in sequence of their conjectured historical dates, as opposed to production date or airdate. The following is a suggested chronological listing of all the episodes of Hogan's Heroes. Key events from the series and key historical events will be interspersed as this timeline is further developed. Please consult the individual episode summaries for more detailed information. ---- late 1939, possibly a month or two after the invasion of Poland Stalag 13 begins operation as a POW camp. ("How's The Weather?," "The Sergeant's Analyst") 05/1940 Newkirk captured during the German invasion of France ("I Look Better In Basic Black," implied) 1941 LeBeau is captured. ("Cuisine A La Stalag 13") Newkirk is sent to Stalag 13. ("The Flame Grows Higher") LeBeau and Minsk are both sent to Stalag 13. ("The Informer," implied 09/1941 Otto Linkmeyer, Frau Gertrude's husband, is lost during Operation Barbarossa ("Cupid Comes To Stalag 13" and subsequent related episodes) 07/1942 Hogan is shot down over Hamburg. His real mission is to take command of the Unsung Heroes at Stalag 13. ("Hogan Gives A Birthday Party") SPECULATION: Kinch arrives with or shortly before Hogan. 07-08/1942? Our heroes begin their operations at Stalag 13 ("Request Permission To Escape," also "The Informer," implied) 09/1942 "The Informer" (Carter is the last of our heroes to arrive at Stalag 13.) (Minsk leaves Stalag 13, reasons unknown) 10/1942 "Cupid Comes To Stalag 13" "Color The Lufwaffe Red" "Hot Money" "Cuisine A La Stalag 13" (?) "Kommandant Gertrude" 11/1942 (Schultz incorrectly remembers Hogan arriving at this time, per "Klink For The Defense." To be fair to Schultz, what he said was, "Three years ago ... I think it was November ....") "The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery" "The Kommandant Died At Dawn" "To Russia Without Love" 12/1942 "The Big Gamble" "That's No Lady, That's My Spy" "The Softer They Fall" 01/1943 "Kommandant Gertrude" (?) 02/1943 "Guess Who Came To Dinner? "The Prince From The Phone Company" "Anchor's Aweigh, Men Of Stalag 13" "Is There A Traitor In The House?" 03/1943 "The Gold Rush" "Hello, Zolle" "The Most Escapeproof Camp I've Ever Escaped From" "Praise The Fuehrer And Pass The Ammunition" 04/1943 "Killer Klink" "How To Win Friends And Influence Nazis" "Nights In Shining Armor" "Will The Blue Baron Strike Again?" "The Gasoline War 05/1943 "The Safecracker Suite" "The General Swap" "Man In A Box" "How's The Weather?" (17) "Everyone Has A Brother-In-Law" 06/1943 "Monkey Business" "Get Fit Or Fight" (17) "Man's Best Friend Is Not His Dog" 07/1943 "Hogan Gives A Birthday Party" "Klink's Escape" "Kommandant Schultz" 08/1943 "Information, Please" "One In Every Crowd" "How To Cook A German Goose By Radar" "The Defector" "Gowns By Yvette" 09/1943 "Hold That Tiger" "The Swing Shift" "Kommandant Of The Year" "The Late Inspector General" "The Flight Of The Valkyrie" "I Look Better In Basic Black" 10/1943 "The Prisoner's Prisoner" "The Pizza Parlor" "The Rise And Fall Of Sergeant Schultz" "Request Permission To Escape" "The Top Secret Top Coat" 11/1943 "Up In Klink's Room" "German Bridge Is Falling Down" "Standing Room Only" (10) "A Tiger Hunt In Paris (17) "The Flame Grows Higher" 12/1943 "Movies Are Your Best Escape" "The Schultz Brigade" "The Collector General" "The Great Impersonation" "How To Escape From A Prison Camp Without Really Trying" "Hogan And The Lady Doctor" "Easy Come, Easy Go" (14 Dec 43 - 2 Jan, 44) 01/1944 "Lady Chitterly's Lover" "Art For Hogan's Sake" "Operation Hannibal" "Go Light On The Heavy Water" "Top Hat, White Tails, And Bomb Sights" "Happiness Is A Warm Sergeant" "The Scientist" "The Battle Of Stalag 13" "Hogan Springs" "Heil Klink" "What Time Does The Balloon Go By?" "The Ultimate Weapon" 02/1944 "Hogan's Hofbrau" "Reverend Kommandant Klink" "Everybody Loves A Snowman" (SS Major Hochstetter reassigned to head Gestapo office in Hammelburg - his rank badges change) "My Favorite Prisoner" "Psychic Kommandant" "Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari" "The Purchasing Plan" "The Sergeant's Analyst" "The Meister Spy" 03/1944 "Oil For The Lamps Of Hogan" "A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To London" "Don't Forget To Write" "Evening Of The Generals" "Some Of Their Planes Are Missing" "It Takes A Thief ... Sometimes" "Sticky Wicket Newkirk" "Two Nazis For The Price Of One" "Reservations Are Required" (26) 04/1944 "Who Stole My Copy Of Mein Kampf?" "LeBeau And The Little Old Lady" "Would The Real Adolf Hitler Please Stand Up?" "Klink's Old Flame" "The Klink Commandos" "The 43rd - A Moving Story" "Is There A Doctor in The House?" "Happy Birthday, Adolf" (20) 05/1944 "The Assassin" "The Antique" "It's Dynamite" "Operation Tiger" "Diamonds In The Rough" "Colonel Klink's Secret Weapon" "Duel of Honor" "Klink Versus The Gonculator" 06/1944 "D-Day At Stalag 13" (6) "Is General Hammerschlag Burning?" "The Well" "The Empty Parachute" "The Merry Widow" "Unfair Exchange" (post-Normandy) "Klink's Rocket" (20) "The Gestapo Takeover" "Tanks For THe Memories" 07/1944 "A Klink, A Bomb, And A Short Fuse" "The Tower" "The Hostage" "Happy Birthday, Dear Hogan" (13) "Axis Annie" (15) "Operation Briefcase (20) "How To Catch A Pappa Bear" "Hogan's Trucking Service" 08/1944 "Casanova Klink" "Hogan Goes Hollywood" "The Big Picture" "Fat Hermann, Go Home" "One Army At A Time" "The Gypsy" "Carter Turns Traitor" "To The Gestapo With Love" "Drums Along The Dusseldorf" "No Names, Please" "Crittenden's Commandos" 09/1944 "Clearance Sale On The Black Market" "Never Play Cards With Strangers" "Will The Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against The Wall?" "At Last, Schultz Knows Something" "Six Lessons By Madame LaGrange" "The Missing Klink" "The Witness" "Eight O'Clock And All Is Well" "The Big Broadcast" "The Crittenden Plan" "The Return Of Major Bonacelli" 10/1944 "The Big Dish" (4) "The Big Record" "A Russian Is Coming" "Hogan Go Home" "Watch The Trains Go By" "War Takes A Holiday" (Hochstetter recalled to Berlin, never seen again) 11/1944 "The Reluctant Target" (Kinch leaves Stalag 13, reasons unknown) (Baker promoted to inner circle of Unsung Heroes, replacing Kinch) "Look At The Pretty Snowflakes" (end of month) 12/1944 - 04/1945 "Klink's Masterpiece" "The Dropouts" "Klink For The Defense" "Hogan's Double Life" "The Experts" "The Kamikazes Are Coming" "Rockets Or Romance" Stalag 13 liberated Category:Miscellaneous